


Aural Sensitivity

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock isn't the only one with an ear kink, apparently. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural Sensitivity

The first time Chris had noticed something strange was during make up, watching Zach get Spockatized.  He probably wouldn’t have picked up on anything if he hadn’t already been so fixated on Zach; his all too tall, dark and handsome friend and costar.  But there it was, the small shiver that seemed to race down Zach’s spine, make him quiver and shake just a little bit as the small army of men and women got his ears on.  

It could’ve been nothing.  It probably was nothing.  Still, Chris decided he needed to check things out, see if it happened again.  Because it was kind of hot seeing Zach flush pink and bite his lip as people fingered his ears.

So Chris made it a point to be around as often as possible.  And he was never disappointed.  The longer someone worked on gluing those ridiculously cute pointed ears on him, the more it seemed Zach got... turned on.   Zach got this nervous grin and his left leg would start to jiggle and those rich brown eyes would darken and lose focus.  And one time, Chris got the added pleasure of Zach not just shifting around in his seat, but pressing his hand - albeit momentarily - to his crotch and then adjusting what had to be one hell of a hard on.

It had the unfortunate side effect of turning Chris the fuck on, making it impossible to move from his perch just in the line of sight of Zach in his chair.  He had started off sitting by Zach, talking to him and seeing how absent minded Zach would get as he tried to focus on not showing any signs of his arousal. But when Chris noticed how he couldn’t control  himself either, he realized he’d have to take a back seat to all the action.

When filming wrapped, Chris found a sad sense of loss at not being able to witness Zach slowly fall apart from something as innocent as  ears  of all things.  He practically lamented over losing out on future possibilities.  Where he was the one running a lone finger along the shell of Zach’s ear, where he was the reason behind the full body tremble.  

Not that Chris had ever had the guts to make a move on Zach.  And not that he thought he ever would in the foreseeable future.  He was too intimidated.  Too worried he’d ruin the good thing he and Zach had.

Fate, it seemed, had something more in store for Chris however.  At least, that was how he interpreted things when Zach invited him out to this bar with some of the other cast.  It wasn’t an unusual invitation.  But drunken Zach standing too close, almost dancing with Chris, and touching him more than was necessary  was  out of the ordinary.  And very much welcomed.  

It wasn’t like Chris hadn’t had a few too many either, chalking it up to needing liquid courage and taking advantage of the loud, crowded atmosphere.

“Hey Zach.”  Chris had had to lean in really close to be heard. And if his lips just so happened to brush against the shell of Zach’s ear...

“Yeah?” He knew he wasn’t imagining the breathy quality to Zach’s word.  Or the way Zach leaned in closer. 

“What are we doing later?”  He over emphasized the “l” sound and let his tongue slip past his tongue in order to touch against the warmth of Zach’s ear.

“L-l-later?”  Stuttering, in this case, proved to be a very good sign.  

“Yeah.  Later.  When we leave.  Wanna do something?”  And yeah, he was still doing that thing where his tongue would briefly flicker against Zach’s lobe.  And he’d breathe heavily into Zach’s ear and Chris couldn’t keep the lecherous smile in check with every little whimper and whine Zach would let slip out.

“Sounds good to me.”  Zach actually leaned in close enough for Chris to press a soft kiss against the velvety skin right behind Zach’s ear.

Hell yes.  Liquid courage for the win.

\--

Thank god for personal drivers. They got in the back seat of Chris’ car and headed over to his place.  It was all he could do not to molest Zach on the drive home.  Especially because Zach was being all handsy and totally not discreet in the least as he tried to whisper dirty things to Chris.

“Fuck, Chris, want you so bad.  Your lips wrapped around my cock, sucking me down.  Wanna watch you take me all in, shoot across your tongue and have you lick me clean.” Zach punctuated each word with his hand rubbing and squeezing along Chris’ cock through his jeans.

“Guhhh, Zach. Not now.”  Not unless he wanted Chris to shoot all over the inside of his pants instead.

“And then I wanna watch you eat my ass,” Zach kept talking, totally disregarding what Chris had just said.  “Fuck me open with your tongue, get me all slick and ready to take your dick.”

Jesus Christ, the driver was getting an earful.

“Shh,” Chris said sloppily against Zach’s ear.

“Nggghh.”  Zach pressed against Chris’ mouth so hard Chris was afraid he was going to accidentally bite his lip.  “Yeah, do that again.”

So Chris did, turning in his seat to face Zach and slowly pressing wet, open mouthed kisses around Zach’s ear.  He pulled back, wet his lips and made sure his tongue swiped against Zach with every lick.  Zach was mumbling  oh god oh god oh god  and moaning obscenely.  And when Chris blew a cool stream of air against the moist skin, Zach practically sobbed.  And bucked off the seat.

A loud  ahem  stopped Chris from continuing.  He looked up and saw the driver glaring at him and Zach through the rear view window. 

Oh right.  They had an audience.

Oh.  And they were idling in front of Chris’ too.

Oops.

They stumbled out of the cab, Chris managing to call a quick  thank you before getting himself dragged to his door by a very eager Zach.

“Impatient, are we?” Chris smirked, only to be cut off by Zach’s mouth.  And Zach’s tongue hot and pushing insistently at Chris’ lips.

They kissed and pulled at each others clothes, untucking shirts and unbuckling belts.  Pants were sagging and shirts hanging open by the time they got to Chris’ bedroom.  And before either made it to the bed, their clothes were a pile on the floor.  Only Zach’s socks were on.  And he was busy pulling those off, half hopping half stumbling, over to the mattress.  

Chris pushed him down, face first, onto the bed.  He crawled up until he straddled Zach’s ass and had him pinned beneath him.  

“Fuck, Zach.”  Chris pressed up against all that naked skin, until he was laying on top and moving against Zach.

He kissed the back of Zach’s neck, a slow chaste press of lips, then trailed up to Zach’s right ear.  Chris kept each kiss sweet, innocent, but that didn’t seem to matter to Zach.  Zach, who was writhing under Chris, pushing his ass up to meet the thrusts of Chris.

“God, Chris, don’t stop.”  

Chris licked slowly around Zach’s ear, using his tongue to flick the lobe once, twice, three times before drawing it into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth. He sucked and nipped.  Zach shuddered and moaned, crying out obscenely.  

He played it up, laving at every line and curve of Zach’s ear, making wet, slurping noises as he continued to rut against Zach.  Chris’s cock fit against the cleft of Zach’s ass.  The friction, combined with Zach’s reactions, was making Chris leak at the tip.  He smeared the fluid up and down along the crack as he moved.  

It felt so good, the way his cock was slicked up and sliding, burrowing a little bit and occasionally brushing against Zach’s hole.

“Goddamn, Chris.  Yeah.  More.”  Zach kept pressing against Chris, even as his lower half pressed into the mattress.  Then lifted up to press his ass harder against Chris.

Chris wanted to take things slowly.  As in slowly work Zach open with his tongue and fingers.  Slowly push inside and feel Zach grip tight and hot around his cock.  But the feel of Zach humping the mattress, shaking and going crazy as Chris sucked his ear and thrust against him...it was too much.  Too intense after long months of fantasizing about having Zach under him and begging for  more.

He came with a cry and Zach’s name on his lips, pressing the sound into Zach’s ear.  

Zach pushed into the mattress hard, letting out a harsh  ah ah ah before stilling.  He slumped down fully against the bed and Chris rolled off not wanting to crush Zach with his weight. 

“Fuck.”  Zach pushed up on his arms, wobbled a bit, then gave it up as a bad job; too tired to move after coming.

“Yeah.  Yeah, that’s what we’ll do next time.  Fuck.  Actually...fuck.”  A wave of exhaustion settled over Chris as he came down from not just his orgasm but all the liquid courage trying to metabolise out of his system.  

“G’night Chris.”  Zach turned his head and craned his neck to give Chris a slow, sweet kiss.  “See ya in the morning.”

“Mhm,” Chris mumbled against Zach’s lips, lips heavy and brain shutting down.  “Fuck ya in the morning.”


End file.
